


Lose Control

by A_M_Kelley



Series: A Quick One [2]
Category: My Soul To Take
Genre: Bossy!Alex, Dubious Consent, Edge Play, Fingering, Impact Play, M/M, One Shot, Plot! Plot! What is Plot?!, Rimming, Sensation Play, Spanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-03-18
Updated: 2012-03-18
Packaged: 2017-10-30 21:51:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 509
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/336551
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/A_M_Kelley/pseuds/A_M_Kelley
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bug lets go of his insecurities and pride.<br/>Or the one where Alex has an anal fixation.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lose Control

"Turn over," Alex whispered into Bug's ear. They were both naked on Bug's bed and Bug turn over onto his stomach."Hands and knees," Alex said quickly. Bug complied hesitantly.

Bug's ass was poised up into the air, presented in front of Alex. Alex was on his knees behind Bug, stuck in a lustful daze. His hands rested on each cheek with his thumbs spreading them apart to reveal his puckered hole.

"What are you gonna do?"

"Whatever I want to," Alex said nonchalantly.

Bug shuddered at the words.

"You trust me right?"

Bug could only nod. Alex bent down and ran his tongue over his tight entrance. Bug jumped forward, caught off guard. It was wet and alien to him. He'd never been touched there before by anyone. Alex did it again and this time Bug was ready for it. It wasn't that bad. So Alex started to suck on the puckered flesh, getting Bug to relax a little under his probing tongue.

"You taste so good Bug," Alex practically moaned.

Bug whimpered at those words and yelped when he felt a hard smack come across his right cheek. The impact of Alex's hand snapped him back to reality in suprise. His cheek heating up and beginning to turn pink.

"What the--"

"You have to trust me Bug. Just let go."

"I don't think I--"

"Shhh..."

Another smack to the same cheek. Bug gasped at the pain. He blinked past his suprise and braced himself for the next one and the next one. His cheek was red and Alex smiled triumphantly. The left cheek was next and this time Bug didn't mind as much. He wanted it and whined for more. Next thing he knew Alex was back to licking his hole, testing the ring of muscle with his tongue. It slipped inside and Bug's eyes shot open wide. His muscle clenched on reflex and Alex's tonuge slipped out reluctantly. Saliva slid down his crack and over his balls. It tickled a little.

"Do you know what you need?" Alex asked. Bug could hear the sly grin in his tone.

"What?" Bug's voice trembled.

"You need something inside you."

Bug flushed and started to panic."Alex, I don't think I'm ready for--"

"Just shut up and trust me!" Alex said a little bossy.

So Bug surrendered and let Alex do what he wanted. Alex's index finger came up to probe and press around the quivering entrance and pushed in slightly. Bug's breath caught and he felt dizzy when the finger slid all the way inside to press against his prostate. He squeaked.

"Ah! Found it," said Alex self-satisfied, a grin playing about his lips.

Soon one finger became two, then three. Alex had Bug panting and moaning, pushing back against his fingers wantonly. Each time poking his prostate and rubbing it. Bug's cock was rock hard and swollen, ready to blow. So Alex pressed down one last time and had Bug cumming all over his bedsheets. And Alex didn't bother touching his neglected arousal. This was satisfying enough.


End file.
